The Twelve Days Before Christmas
by A Tale To Be Told
Summary: What happens when Edward gets his crush for the neighborhood's Secret Gnome? Fluff. ExB. My Secret Santa one-shot for RenaBug1. :)


The Twelve Days before Christmas

**A/N: This is my Secret Santa Fic Swap one-shot that I did for RenaBug1. :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just wanted to have a little Christmas fun with them. :) No Copyright infringement intended.  
**

The doors of the stores in the sleep town of Forks jingles as customers come and go as they shop. The snow falls slowly, lightly hitting the ground with the softest of whispers. A young man sits behind the counter in one of the jingly-door stores looking down at his Secret Gnome assignment and grinning from ear to ear. Finally, after all these years of participating in his block's version of Secret Santa, he got the one that he's wanted for a while. He looked up at the jingle of the door to see the very person whose name was written on his Secret Gnome paper.

Isabella Swan. She moved into town about three years ago and has been the girl of his dreams ever since. The day she moved in two doors down his sister was over knocking on it, ready to introduce her and become her best friend. Who would have thought Alice was right about that? It was the first time ever that Alice had been right about something.

Isabella's head jerked up as she heard a chuckle and saw Edward sitting behind the register with his head bent down and a smile on his face. She sighed as she wished that she could have his house for the stupid Secret Gnome thing that Alice had convince her to join again this year. Ever since she was introduced to Edward, she had a huge crush on him. He had come over with Alice carrying a huge rocking chair that her best friend said he had made, and Alice wanted her to have it. She sighed again at the thought of his muscles straining as he carried that rocker into her house and how his jeans fit in the right places as he bent down to place it on the floor.

"Excuse me," Mrs. Cope said as she tried to scoot past Isabella standing in the middle of the aisle.

"Oh, sorry, Mrs. Cope," Isabella replied as she was took a step forward, moving out of the way.

"No problem, dear. But I'd be careful staring at a certain clerk if you don't want him to catch you," she said, grinning and nodding toward Edward at the front.

Isabella blushed and quickly started looking at all the titles of books in front of her.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

The twelfth day before Christmas came faster than Edward was expecting. It's not as if he wasn't prepared; he'd been ready since November except with a few minor changes since he had to adjust his idea to fit whoever he received. Edward looked up at his clock seeing that it was just after ten. He quickly grabbed his gnome that he had carved in October just for this tradition. He had done one every year that he was part of the Secret Gnome exchange. He attached the little note that told the receiver to leave the little gnome on the back step to make sure the little gifts were received each night, and he grabbed his gift for the twelfth night before Christmas.

As he quietly walked down the alley to Isabella's backyard, he repeated the rules in his head that every night for the twelve nights before Christmas, each person involved would leave a little gift and then on Christmas Eve everyone would meet at the end of the street at the park's gazebo holding their gnome so everyone could find out who their Secret Gnome was. He grinned as he thought of how she would run into his arms and kiss him. He stopped at her gate and looked at the house, seeing that all the lights were off in the back. He slipped into her backyard and up onto her back porch. He sat down his little wooden gnome that was painted to look like Santa with his hands held out so Edward could set his gifts on the gnome's hands.

He put the rectangular box on the gnome's hands and knocked three raps before running to the alley and hiding in the shadows so he could make sure Isabella got her present. He heard the back door creak open, and he couldn't resist the smile that crept across his face as she smiled and ran her hand over the gnome's Santa hat as she grabbed the box with the other hand. He fist pumped and jogged back to his own backyard. He stopped on his back porch and saw his own gift: a scarf wrapped around a little lady gnome.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Isabella smiled as she stepped back inside her house. She opened the box that she found on her back porch and pulled out a note that was written in calligraphy:

'Twas the first day of Christmas and all through your house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

'Cept suddenly one little soul did appear,

It is your Christmas friend bringing you holiday cheer.

Tonight calls for a partridge for your pear tree,

But partridges are tough catches, you see.

Now, how 'bout some pear bread, instead of the bird.

Indeed it tastes good, or so we have heard.

Tonight the first night, this sign you have been given,

One ring of your doorbell, not six and not seven,

But from every night hence, one ring of your phone

Will signal a gift from your own secret gnome.

Now beware of this warning- your friend will be here,

But you better not look, or he'll disappear,

And then all your gifts that were carefully planned

On some other front porch they will surprisingly land.

Isabella giggled as she peeked under the tissue that covered a loaf of bread. She took it to the counter and cut her a slice to see if it was good pear bread. Taking a bite, she moaned as the both the sweet and spicy hit her taste buds. It really was good. She turned the little note over and over, wondering who on Earth she had.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #2

Isabella stepped out and left a little note on her gnome to remind him to call her Bella because Isabella made her sound like a granny. She giggled as she walked back inside, hearing her tea kettle whistle. She pulled it from the stove and poured the steaming water over her tea bag. Excitement bubbled up and escaped in a giggle. She was actually starting to get into this whole Secret Gnome thing. She delivered her present to Alice this morning while she was out jogging. It helped that her and Alice were best friends; it was easy to know what to get Alice.

She was just sitting down to enjoy her cup of tea when her house phone rang once and then abruptly stopped. Bella stared at it for a second before realizing it was her signal. She ran to her back door and there sat bags of chocolate turtles and Dove chocolate with a note attached to them.

Tonight you have turtles and doves coming your way.

Eat all the chocolate you may.

Because it's just you,

I've left on your doorstep just the two.

This glad Christmas season is so full of fun.

I'm happy to share with you, and then run.

How grateful we are that you're playing the game.

You'll now find that Christmas won't be the same.

She smiled as she popped a Dove chocolate in her mouth and started thinking of who her Secret Gnome could possibly be on her block. She stared at the fireplace as she began going over the possibilities.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #3

Edward spent all day Saturday wrapping and re-wrapping Bella's gift for tonight. He couldn't settle on what type of wrapping paper to use. Glancing at the clock, he didn't have too much more time before he had to deliver tonight's gift. He finally settled on the French horn paper which made him chuckle because his gift was exactly that…three French horns. Well, they were ornaments but still, it was the thought. He added in his note that he had his mother write out in her calligraphy like all the others:

Night three arrives, but we are not in France,

And three French hens don't come by chance.

So for you, we have given to thee,

Three French horns to put on your tree.

Edward smiled as he left his backyard and over to his Secret Gnome recipient's backyard. It was only the third night, but it was quickly becoming one of his favorite time of the night, mainly because he saw Bella's face light up with her smile. He deposited his gift on the gnome's open hands and sent his signal as he walked back over to his house.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #4

Bella positioned her three French horns again on her tree. She wasn't sure how her gnome knew, but it was her favorite instrument. She played in high school and into college. Her phone rang once as her signal, and she darted to the door and saw her gnome standing there with his arms open and another gift sitting on them. She glanced around, wondering if she might catch a glimpse of her secret gift giver. She didn't see anything but the snow on the ground and the shadows from the light in the alley. She stepped inside with her fourth gift and quickly opened it; the wrapping paper making a trail as she moved into the living room. She looked down into the box and saw four gold coins and another note:

Four calling birds, we can't pay the fare,

For all I have is a purse made of air.

As Christmas approaches, and calls you must make,

Don't use these gold coins or the phone you may break.

She laughed as she read the note and noticed that the gold coins were the chocolate ones that were wrapped to look like gold coins. She sat back and mulled over the possibilities again. Not coming up with anyone new since everyone on the block was part of the gift exchange this year so she couldn't rule anyone out.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #5

Bella's phone rang again right on time just like the past four nights. She was standing right by the door this time, listening so she could catch whoever it was. She didn't hear one creak or footstep in the snow, so how was it possible she had a gift? She shrugged as she opened the door and saw a little white box in her Santa gnome's hands.

"How are they getting here, huh?" she asked the wooden gnome. She let out a laugh as she opened the box and saw five Ring Pops. "What in the world is this?"

She pulled out the calligraphic note and began reading:

On the fifth day of Christmas with things rather tight,

It's important to me that I travel light.

Gold rings are too heavy (and so are gold buckles),

So please be content with sweet rings on your knuckles.

Bella let out another laugh as she opened one of the Ring Pops from its package and put it on her finger. She licked it and shook her head at the thought of the ridiculousness of the present, but she knew that she loved it anyway. Whoever this person was knew her pretty well, but the only person she could come with was Alice. Alice…No, it couldn't be her. Alice would buy more expensive gifts or something more girly. No, whoever this is definitely put some thought into these gifts and the little notes. She took this one and put it on the fridge next to the other ones, gathering a little collection of rhymes that were quickly becoming something she enjoyed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #6

Edward stood at the step of Bella's backyard, not wanting to get too close so he could make a quick getaway. He almost didn't make it to the shadows in the alleyway before she had opened the door. He didn't think she would be right at the door when he made the call. He definitely learned that lesson. Tonight, he set the gift on the gnome's hands and then waited until he was in his backyard before he made the call. He grinned as he hung up, thinking about tonight's little poem:

Six geese a-laying—an interesting sight.

One of them squawked and they all took flight.

What they left in their nest,

You'll just have to look,

But with these you won't want to cook.

Edward had made a little nest and laid the Cadbury chocolate eggs in them before putting them in a box. He knew the chocolate eggs were one of her favorite things thanks to Alice. Alice was quick to blurt out any information Edward needed, but he would never tell her why he needed to know. It made Alice frustrated, but Edward just shrugged it off and said, "It's on a need to know basis, and Alice, you don't need to know." He never knew his sister's face could turn so red, but he wasn't about to tell her why he wanted to know. She ruin it for him and for Bella, and that was one thing Edward wasn't about to do. He was having entirely too much fun with this.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #7

It was snowing tonight, so Bella wasn't sure if she'd getting anything tonight since it was so cold outside. She wouldn't have if it was her, but then again, that's why she delivers her presents during the day. So she doesn't have to deal with the cold winter's night air. She was just settling into White Christmas with Bing Crosby when her phone rang once, startling her. She fell off the couch trying to get untangled from her blanket. She looked up at the clock, seeing that it was just before nine. She frowned wondering if she should go check her gnome. The one ring on her house phone was her signal, but it was too early compared to the other nights. She threw up her hands, "Ugh. Just go check, Bella," she mumbled to herself. She opened her back door just a crack and saw a little box of Goldfish crackers sitting on her gnome with a note attached.

The seventh day of Christmas and we are half way done,

Remember no peeking or you'll spoil the fun.

On this day of Christmas, how nice it would be,

If seven swans-a-swimming you could see.

The pond was quite empty since the swans have gone south,

We only found goldfish to put in your mouth.

Bella giggled as she closed the door behind her and set her box of Goldfish with the rest of the remnants of her other presents.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #8

On the eight day of Christmas, I'm busy as a bee.

Eight maids-a-milking, no where do I see.

But there in the barn we spy a tasty sweet,

Milk Maid caramels, what a treat.

Bella gasped as she saw her favorite caramels sitting in the bottom of the box. She hadn't seen these since she was a little girl. Whoever her gnome was was doing their homework and was doing great research because only two people here in Forks knew about the Milk Maid caramels. Alice and Esme. "Hmm. I wonder if it's one of them…" Bella thought to herself as she popped one of the caramels in her mouth.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #9

The ninth night Bella found a portable CD player in her gnome's hand and two notes. The first one said, "Play me after reading the other note." Bella picked up the other note to read the rhyme:

Nine ladies dancing would be too big a crowd,

Besides their music is way too loud.

I have for you Christmas songs,

That you can listen to all season long.

Bella brought the CD player in and pressed play, listening to all twelve songs play before hitting repeat. She knew for sure that it was Alice or Esme because the songs picked were by her two favorite singers, Michael Bublé and Josh Groban, and only Alice and Esme know of her fangirling over the two. Bella decided to keep it to herself and just wait until Christmas Eve; she didn't want to ruin anyone's fun since both Alice and Esme love this part of the holidays.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #10

Edward grabbed a handful of his homemade caramel corn and ate it as counted down the time before he took Bella her gift. He grinned as he looked at the tin he put Bella's portion in. He wondered if she had figured him out yet. He was there when Alice gave her tickets to a Josh Groban concert, so he knew she really like him. He hoped she like her CD. The clock chimed ten o'clock, and Edward grabbed his gift and headed over to Bella's.

He set it on the gnome's hands and hesitated slight until he heard footsteps getting closer from the inside of the house. He took off and called her house again when he knew he was safe from being caught. He hoped she would enjoy the caramel corn. It was only thing he wasn't sure if she liked, but since Bella liked the previous gifts, he took a chance. Esme had done a good job with the note too, adding a picture of the lords-a-leaping being stuck in a snowdrift.

Ten lords-a-leaping would be an awesome gift,

But they got stuck while jumping through a white snowdrift.

We had to be content, you see,

To watch the popcorn fly.

So I've added a sweet topping to it for you to try.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #11

Bella was still snacking on the caramel corn from the night before as she began to think about tomorrow night, Christmas Eve. All the presents would come to end, and she would finally find out who her Secret Gnome was. A part of her couldn't wait, she was dying inside with curiosity, but another part of her was a little sad to see the fun go. This was the best time she's had during Christmas since she's moved here to Forks. A ring of the phone brought her out of her worry and she bolted to the door and swung it open, still hoping to catch a glimpse of her gift giver. Instead, she found a Hello, Kitty mug with a box of hot cocoa mix next to it with yet another rhyming note:

Those elven pipers piping reminds me of my plumber,

To leave him on the doorstep would be a real bummer.

Now make your water piping hot, and fill your cups with care.

I'm giving you some hot chocolate I know you'd never share.

I simply can't believe this game is almost through.

I've had a jolly time bringing these gifts to you

With only one more night, don't you wish you knew?

Just exactly who I am, and why I'm doing this for you?

Bella knew now that it had to be Alice. Only Alice would give her such a girly gift such as a Hello Kitty mug. Everyone who knew Bella knew it was another one of her favorite things. Actually both were her favorite things. Hello Kitty was just adorable, and hot chocolate was her favorite drink during the holiday season.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Night #12 – Christmas Eve

Edward stood next to his Santa gnome with a box and a note attached in the gazebo. Everyone else was there except for Alice and Bella. He already went over and talked with his mom, Esme, finding out that he was right. Esme was his Secret Gnome. Esme cleared her throat and nodded toward his elf.

"I think you should go over and introduce yourself, Edward," Esme said as she patted her son's arm. Edward just nodded, swallowing as his nerves suddenly hit him. He watched as Bella looked around and then back down to her gift. She sighed with a sad look on her face as she opened her box and read the note:

Christmas Eve has arrived, and on this our last night,

One dozen drummers would be a grand sight.

But the noise of their drums would hurt your head,

So eat all these cookies I bring you instead.

And so I wish you a joyous Noel,

We now that you're hoping my name I will tell.

But my name can't stay a secret, I'm dying to share.

It wouldn't be right, no, it wouldn't, so there!

Merry Christmas, Bella!

XoXo,

Edward

Bella's head flew up fast as their eyes met. Edward started toward her as she smiled wide. They met in the middle of the gazebo with voices all around.

"I thought my gnome was Alice," Bella said as she smiled shyly.

"Really?"

"Mhmm. But I'm glad it was you… Edward."

Bella brought her lips to his, pressing firmly as he pulled her toward him, their arms wrapping around each other. The noise fading into the background as they continue to kiss, happy that they both got the best wish… each other.

Merry Christmas!


End file.
